Say my name
by Yuuko Uchiha
Summary: SasuNaru. Yaoi. Naruto is obsessed with bringing Sasuke back, but Sasuke has other plans


Warnings: this is a SasuNaru YAOI fic... which means boyxboy and in top of that this one has a lemon... kinda non-con (at least at first) so if you feel uncomfortable / you're not old enough you can stop reading... now.

- - - - -

The echo from footsteps makes a hollow sound in the hallway. It makes me smile because they are obviously coming from you. Instead of trying to be discreet, it seems like you're making all the noise that you can so I would notice your presence. Baka, if it wasn't because I want you here, I would have been gone by now.

I can imagine Kabuto trying to decide if he should interfere or not. But I already told him not to, that idiot... The only thing he can do is be nosy, tch... Once on a while he will let useless threats slip, but we both know I could kill him if I wanted to. He's not worth it, after all, he's Orochimaru's toy and for now he serves my purposes. But I guess I didn't make it clear enough that nobody messes with my property!

I have been planning this for a while now. Something that would make you come to me. I just can't stand an other minute without you... I want to hold you, to have you, to protect you... from everybody. From Orochimaru, but mostly from _him._ I just can't forget the day when that Sanin said that you were the person _he_ was after. I will show them all that you belong to me.

Finally you are closer now.

It was so easy to get you. I just followed you on your last mission, I drew you away from your group, and then I gave you a clue of my whereabouts.

I know you very well, Naruto. You would follow that lead without thinking of the consequences and the proof of that is that you're here now.

I come out of the shadows hiding my broiling emotions behind a calm facade. I don't want my anxiety to betray me. I must follow my plan perfectly. I watch you stop dead in your tracks when you see me. Your face holds that stupid smile that I love when you say:

"You! You're coming with me!"

The same thing I was thinking, dobe...

A smirk comes to my lips which I know you can see, and in matter of seconds my body moves on its own towards you. I reprehend myself for it

I barely manage to attack your neck instead your lips. I can feel you tremble under my power. It dives me mad but I have to conceal it, so I bite you.

"What are you doing?"

You bite out as you push me aside. Your body has become tense which makes my smirk grow wider. I know this gets you exasperated, but it's what I want. I want you to get exasperated, to be desperate, to only be able to think about me and nothing else.

I start walking through the corridors. I can hear your steps following me and I can't help feeling happy about it . We're almost there...

I can see your surprise when I close the door we just walked through. You jump back agilely to try to open it, but I sealed it with my chakra. You won't get away...

"It's useless"

My voice comes out colder that what I intended, but it's the first time that I actually say something to you and I don't want to give myself away. I read your face, you seem surprised.

You examine me from toe to head under the candlelights and I do the same to you now that you're closer to me. I'm still taller than you. I take in your eyes, your hair, your tanned skin, those lips... Those lips than just ask me to kiss them...

I am getting impatient in my own game.

I watch your hypnotized stare and I love it. I can hear you swallow as your eyes wander over my body. I address you but you fail to notice; you just stare.

With one hand you rub your other arm...

Are you scared Naruto?

Then you take your hand to your neck, to the same spot where I bit you a while ago...

Are you nervous Naruto?

I can't take it anymore. I'm longing to feel your skin, to taste you, to hear you moan, to know than the only person you think about is me...

I need you.

"Say my name"

You looked confused and I know that you don't understand. So I come closer to you. The pressure that I feel is almost unbearable. While you're still rooted in the same spot staring at my lips, I slowly begin to strip you.

My tongue licks you neck, sending shivers through my senses, welcoming you essence. I'm amused when I hear the deep purrs that come from your throat as my hands slide under your t-shirt, pulling it off.

"Teme"

You say with restrained rage. But I know you don't mean it because you used the insult that is only meant for me. I want to imagine that you crave for this as much as I do. But I have to do this the rough way for your own good. If they realize that I'm doing this because I need you so badly, they will only use you against me.

You close your hand into a fist and clumsily try to hit me. I don't know if you really tried because your motion was so slow but taking advantage of the opening, I seize your hand and with one move your head is against the wall.

The warmth your body is radiating increases as my breath caresses your back. I can hear you gasp when my teeth sink into your flesh, claiming you as mine. I shower bites and kisses all over your back and shoulders because I can't decide which ones I prefer.

- - - - -

My brain tries to process what's happening in this room but I'm too lost. My senses are overwhelmed with all the sensations that are new to me. I can _feel_ your excitement on my ass and my eyes widen in shock when you lightly rub your cock against me.

"Say my name"

Your whisper sends chills down my spine while you suck on my earlobe. Your body draws closer to mine as you kiss my neck, as you memorize my reactions to your touch. My heart beats wildly in my chest while I feel the refreshing sensation of the cold wall against my warm body.

"Say my name"

You ask again, but this time it's an order. You turn me around harshly so that we are now face to face. I don't know how, but in one movement you managed to strip me of my remaining clothes and I'm now fully naked in front of you.

I can see your face, your fucking impassible face. Damn you! Why are you playing with me? You just opened a door that I'm not sure I want to close.

One of your hands brings me closer to you and I can't repress a whimper. You take advantage and slip your tongue into my mouth. God, you taste so good.

You claim my mouth as your own and any logical thought that was left leaves me as you assault my senses. Without another thought I surrender myself to you, to your kiss, I move my tongue by instinct towards your mouth but in that moment you pull away licking your own lips, making me whimper because of the erotic image.

You chuckle and I'm brought back to reality. What am I doing? My body trembles violently in shock. My legs can't hold me and I slide down the wall so I stand now on my knees.

"You still don't get it, do you?

You say with the same impassive expression as you strip off your own outfit. You really enjoy seeing me like this, don't you? Bastard! I make myself sick because I can only stare, lost in the void of your eyes.

"You really are a dobe"

You say coldly as your hand seizes my hair.

"Wh--?"

But I can't even finish the question because you take advantage of that very moment to introduce in me you erection. By instinct I try to pull back, try to escape, but your hand is clutching painfully in my hair and I'm against the wall.

I almost choke, but I try to relax –the best way I can- and now I begin to accept the taste that assaults my mouth. With awkwardness I realize that I like it. You start to thrust hard into me, and my body bends, trying in vain to escape. I don't know when, but I suddenly realize that I started sucking you, sucking your cock every time you thrust in my mouth. Then abruptly, you stop.

"It wasn't that bad, bitch"

I rush at you, bastard, but it's worthless. You just punch me in the stomach, sending me to the wall across the room. I can feel some blood coming from my lip.

"Say my name"

I try to stand up. Try... because in a fast movement you are besides me, hitting me with your elbow on my shoulder, sending me to the floor.

"So... do you want it on all fours?"

You say with a wicked smile.

"I will please you"

My face is burning red while yours barely has a pink shadow. You pick me up from the floor and send me to a bed. I try to pick myself up again -to face you- but you stop me, pushing me down with your foot.

"I thought you wanted it on all fours, bitch"

I fell you settling yourself behind me. Your hands spread my ass cheeks and you press your erection against my hole. My body gets tense immediately but yours does not make a single move, I _know_ what is coming and the anticipation is killing me. As soon as I try to turn my head to see, you thrust all the way in to the hilt. Before a cry escapes from my mouth, I bite my lip –making it bleed. I feel dizzy from the pain, but I won't cry...

You bury your nails in my ass so hard that I think you will leave marks that even Kyuubi won't be able to heal. My arms can't hold me any longer and finally give up. With each thrust you pound me into the mattress, making me grunt each time.

Another thrust, another moan choked back.

I think my body has begun to move towards you and that embarrasses me because I want more... This sordid game that you are playing is making me aroused. I must be sick. But this the first time that someone has touched me the way you are... All this time my body has requested your presence and I did not know it until know –even though whit the way you're treating me now.

As if you are reading my thoughts –my need– you slow down. It makes me move more noticeably in order to keep our contact. Even when I can't see you face, I can feel your smirk.

You grab my wrists and you pull me up forcefully, I don't try to resist at all. Now I'm mounting you but I need to see your face, can't you understand? I try again to turn my head but you slam yourself deeper and a loud moan escapes through my lips.

I can feel your chest pressing against my back. God... I didn't realize how much I wanted this. The heat that comes from our bodies makes me think lava runs through my veins. My head falls back and rests on your shoulder and you take advantage to kiss my neck, suck it, bite it... Oh god... I try to reach your lips but I can't. Waves of pleasure and pain go through my body as you find that spot in my body that clouds my reason. My arms go limp and rest at my sides as a small trail of saliva comes out of my mouth. Oh god... I can hear myself groan and scream like crazy as your thrusts gain brutal strength. My eyes close, anticipating my climax...

But suddenly you pull out and throw me aside.

I hate you so much right now! It's difficult to even breathe. The despair I feel consumes me because I need you inside of me, because of what you are doing to me, because of what you're not.

You just shrug your shoulders as you watch me cynically.

I need you by my side, to claim me as yours. I need your breath over every inch of my skin, your presence flooding my senses.

"Sa..."

I whisper with my sight on the floor.

"Sasuke... _please_"

I beg pathetically. I hate myself! I want this so much that it hurts

"My... my... it's about time the bitch learned the name of the master"

I blush violently as my eyes go up and my imploring gaze meets your triumphant smile.

You come up to me, grab my feet, and pull me hastily towards you, taking me by surprise. Slowly you crawl over me placing your arms at either side of my head –in a feline-like movement that drives me crazy with desire.

"Sasuke"

You press yourself into me, hurting me a bit. Yet, the skin-skin contact is barely enough for now. You kiss me slowly making my need grow. I know you're doing this on purpose so that I would become desperate.

It's working.

My arms are now around your neck in an attempt to bring us closer, to deepen the kiss. I feel you tongue dance in my mouth, thrusting in and out, in and out –penetrating me. I can feel our lengths rub against each other, shooting jolts of pleasure through my body.

I spread my legs wider so you can lay comfortably between them. As you kiss me, one of your hands travel down my body until it comes across a nipple. You seize it without mercy causing pleasurable pain that I'm beginning to crave. Your lips follow the same path as your hand to my nipple -it's so hard that hurts, but it finds relief when you wrap your mouth around it. You suck it gently and making me wish that you would pay the same attention to the other one. Shyly I bring my own hand up to the unattended nub and I begin to stroke it, my action unleashes a wicked smile from your lips.

My breath comes out unevenly when you start to lick my neck. You've learned that your lips in that spot makes me whimper with need. Your hand keeps on its downward path, caressing my body until you reach my leg. Taking it roughly, you move it up to your shoulder as you position yourself at my entrance again.

The most embarrassing of my reactions is that I'm conscious of them, yet I don't care. I watch you expectantly but you don't move, waiting as if you are demanding something of which I am not aware.

"Sasuke"

I plea, but before I can say anything else, you thrust in all the way. With each thrust I'm panting deeply taking in as much air as I can, as if I were teetering between life and death.

My moans get louder and I try to repress them. But I have no luck. I whisper your name as your lips embrace mine. But this kiss is different from the others, it's fiery, desperate, demanding.

I can't take it anymore and moaning I free myself from your mouth.

"Too much..."

"Too much? Do you want me to stop?"

You say in an amused tone as you slow down. I wonder if you're teasing me.

"NO!"

I answer right away... I'm not taking any chances with your sadistic mood.

"Is too much... aaah... too much pleasure"

I can barely speak.

"I'm gonna explode... SASUKE!"

It's hard to keep my eyes open. My back forms an arc as jolts of pleasure travel trough my body. I feel you grab my other leg and guide it to your shoulder, giving you better access to my body.

In this position you can hit that spot inside of me harder, making my screams wilder. I squeeze my ass and the contraction makes you gasp to the sensation. I keep my ass tight to feel you better, I see you lips closed forcefully.

Trying to hide it?

That simple thought makes me happy.

But I can't think for more that a second. My head shifts from side to side madly as my moans become screams. I want to see your face but I can't open my eyes, the only thing I manage to do is seize your hair in my hands. Your hands are under my arms which gives us more skin to skin contact and enables you to bite whatever comes across your mouth.

I call your name... I can't hold it any longer and finally I allow this fire consume my body as I feel your warm essence fill my insides.

I can feel your heart beat along with mine. Finally I feel us become one and I think that I couldn't feel happier as you rest on top of me.

Weariness invades me as you pull away and start to pull on your clothes.

You walk away without a single word, only a simple kiss in my lips.

When you close the door I start to repeat your name over and over again.

Then I hear you lock the door.

And even when I can't see your face... I can feel your smile.

- - - - -

Ok... well, first thank to my twiny Aikage who beta'd this for me .:hugs:.

Second... this is my own translated version of my fic "Di mi nombre" weirdly enough I like this version more... lol. If you would like to read it... you know is in my profile XD

ννννν (click here to leave review)


End file.
